


Sure thing, buttercup

by celestiasexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, some sexual content, very minor Dean/Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasexual/pseuds/celestiasexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel try to hide their new relationship from Dean, but he eventually finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure thing, buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> Probably better to read part one first, so this makes more sense.

[[tumblr]](http://sammycakes.co.vu/post/75925225882/ao3-part-2-of-dating-an-archangel-series)

 

The first time it happened, Dean returned to the motel room much later, after Gabriel had zapped himself halfway across the world to satisfy a sudden craving of ice cream from a small shop somewhere in Italy. And thank God for that, because Dean had been in a bad mood, probably a result of another argument – or ‘disagreement’ as they called it – with Cas. Or so Sam assumed. If he’d walked in to see his little brother in bed with the archangel that had killed him multiple times in the past, Dean would have definitely snapped – to put it mildly.

The next morning they’d been packing up to leave the city, and Sam was doing his best to tone down his unusually cheery mood, so as not to raise any suspicions from his brother. But then Dean noticed a pair of red silky boxers peeking from underneath Sam’s bed, and picked up the clothing, holding it between two fingers.

“This yours?” he asked Sam with raised eyebrows.

Sam’s eyes widened, only for a second, because he was 99% sure Gabriel had left them behind on purpose. Then he shrugged and changed his facial expression to show Dean that he had no idea whose the underwear was.

“Fucking motels,” Dean let the boxers drop and wiped his hand on his jacket, pulling a face of disgust. “I swear, as soon as all this apocalypse crap is over, I’m quitting and getting my own place.”

Sam scoffed a laugh. “Yeah, right.”

“No, I’m serious. I’m so sick of this damn angel-demon business.”

Sam shook his head as they headed out to the car, because Dean always talked about settling down but he wasn’t the type; at least his younger brother didn’t think so. But Sam had always felt the need for a home to call his own, or at least a home base for them to return to.

When Gabriel snapped himself in the next motel room the brothers rented, Sam nearly threw a bitch fit. “He’s going to find out, and he’s going to hunt you down.”

“Oh, please.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, while still eating scoopfuls from the large bucket of ice cream he’d brought from Italy. “Dean wouldn’t actually kill me. I mean, for one he can’t, but even if he could, he wouldn’t.”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, because as always, he wasn’t getting anywhere with Gabriel. So he let out a deep sigh and gave up. “Just…let’s just be more careful, okay?”

“Yeah, okay, come try this ice cream, it’s divine.”

Sam snorted at the choice of words, and didn’t really think it would be that good – Gabriel’s sounds of pleasure were overly extravagant – but after having a taste, they ended up finishing the entire box together.

 

 

The second time, Gabriel popped up out of nowhere while Sam was having a much-needed shower after a long day of hunting down a pack of vampires. And of course, he showed up naked, right in front of Sam, with a bright smile on his face like this was something ordinary for them.

“Heya, Sammy,”

Sam gasped in surprise and stumbled back, nearly slipping and falling over, if it wasn’t for Gabriel’s strong arms keeping him upright. But his back hit the faucet anyway, causing it to turn to the maximum cold, and Sam yelped, jumping out of the water stream before turning it off quickly.

“Sam? You alright?”

Sam shouted out a reply to his brother, reassuring him that he was fine, and glared at Gabriel, which made the archangel snicker. “Oh, come on,” Gabriel trailed his fingers down Sam’s chest, a playful smile on his face. “That was hardly my fault.”

Sam pushed his hand away and turned his back on the archangel, to show him that he wasn’t in the mood for his games. He turned the water on again, and set it to a satisfying temperature, but before he was able to resume his cleansing, Gabriel’s arms were wrapped around his waist.

“Okay, let me make it up to you,” he said, then his lips pressed softly on Sam’s back, while his hands slid down his torso and further below.

“Gabe.” It was meant to be a protest, but Sam’s voice came out in a low growl, and Gabriel took that as a confirmation to continue. When Gabriel’s hand wrapped around his cock, Sam had to press his hands against the wall to hold himself up. With each slow, teasing stroke, Sam felt himself getting close, and found it harder to keep his voice down; soon he came with a loud groan, and Gabriel had to cover the taller man’s mouth with his hand, while he still trailed his mouth over Sam’s back.

“Jesus Christ!” Dean’s voice was loud enough to be heard through the door separating their room from the bathroom. “I’m heading out!” he called out to Sam, who vaguely registered what was going on as he collected himself after climaxing.

“I think your brother heard us.” Gabriel didn’t seem to care, if the smirk on his face was any indication.

Sam leaned against the cool bathroom wall, still breathless. “Did he say he’s heading out?”

Gabriel stood in front of him now, and started placing kisses along the taller man’s neck and shoulders. “Mhm,”

Sam nodded. “Good,” he said, and with a swift movement, he grabbed Gabriel, switching positions with him, so the archangel was now the one being pressed against the wall.

“You seem to like doing that, huh,”

“Shut up, Gabe,” Sam said with a smirk before he crashed his lips against Gabriel’s.

When they emerged from the shower much later, Sam opened the door carefully and poked his head around to check that the room was empty. Much to his dismay, it was right then that Dean walked in, with Castiel in tow. Sam froze momentarily, and glanced back to see Gabriel looking at him expectantly, with his arms crossed against his chest and the white fluffy towel he’d snapped into existence hanging low on his hips.

“Sam, what’s going on?” Dean’s tone was questioning, and he had a frown fixed on his eyebrows; but that had become a permanent fixture on Dean’s expression these days.

“Hmm?” Sam turned his attention back to his brother. “Nothing. I’ll be out in a second.” He closed the door and turned to face Gabriel and spoke in hushed tones. “Go on, zap out of here.”

Gabriel gaped at him. “Wow, I feel so used.” he said, the hurt in his tone slightly exaggerated. “Come on, Sammykins, I want to cuddle.” The pout was definitely unnecessary.

Sam looked at his feet for a second, because he felt terrible about it, but there was no way he was going to let Dean _and_ Cas witness him and Gabriel walking out of the shower at the same time. When he looked up again, the archangel had vanished, which surprised him because he didn’t hear the usual ruffle of feathers before Gabriel took off.

An hour later, while he was in bed, casually browsing the internet and not doing research for once, he realised why the sound of feathers had been absent; Gabriel hadn’t actually left, but turned his invisibility mode on.

“Whatchu doin’ there?”

Sam looked around, confused that he heard the voice but didn’t see the archangel. “Gabe?”

At that, Dean glanced over at his brother, frowning at his odd question. “What?”

“Yeah, I’m here, but you can’t see me. Can we cuddle now?”

Sam’s expression was a pitiful one to say the least, as he thought to himself that Gabriel chose the worst possible times to play games with him. Sam glanced at Dean, then gently shut his laptop, before he got up and walked out of the room without saying another word. Luckily, he got to talk to Gabriel, for long enough, telling him to quit it and get out of there, before the door of the motel room swung open.

“Dude, what the hell? Are you trying to summon Gabriel?”

“Uh, no,” Sam walked past Dean, trying to avoid eye contact.

“What’s up with you? You’ve been acting weird all day.”

Sam flopped down on his bed, and yawned somewhat exaggeratingly. “Nothing, I’m fine. Just need to sleep.”

“Uh huh,” Dean didn’t sound convinced, and Sam knew there was no logical explanation for any of his odd behaviours during the day – perhaps except the shower incident, in which case Dean had made his own, albeit wrong, assumptions.

 

 

 

They weren’t being careful, and Sam knew it.

Once, Dean came back from a supply run and found the pair sitting on Sam’s bed and laughing together at the movie that was playing on the television. It was a terrible one, but Gabriel kept improvising the dialogue and replying to things the character said every once in a while, and Sam couldn’t help but laugh. He was actually surprised at how comfortable he felt around Gabriel now, whereas previously, he’d felt tense and a little intimidated, if not scared, when he remembered that Gabriel was an actual archangel, even if he didn’t act like it most of the time.

Sam tensed when Dean walked in the room, who glanced at the two and rolled his eyes, to show Gabriel that he didn’t actually like the fact that he hang around them so much now. Still, Dean had told himself, as long as Gabriel did more good than harm, he wasn’t going to be fussy about it. Besides, he wasn’t stupid – he’d realised that his brother had grown fond of the archangel. What Dean didn’t know, and couldn’t even imagine, was just how up close and personal the couple had become.

A week later, after the tenth time Sam had been distracted by texts from Gabriel when he was supposed to be doing research for the hunt, Dean had grabbed the phone from his hands, much to Sam’s horror.

“Are you texting Gabriel?” Dean’s eyes were narrowed at him suspiciously.

Knowing he couldn’t get out of this one, Sam simply nodded before turning his gaze back to his laptop, to avoid eye contact. He tensed up again, waiting as Dean went through a few texts and passed the phone back.

“Jeez, you two are like BFFs now. That’s a new kind of weird, even for you.”

Sam had to stifle a smirk, because yeah, sleeping with an archangel? That was definitely a new one for him, even with his history of nonhuman partners. Though he didn’t mention any of that to Dean, of course. He chuckled at the joke, put his phone on silent, and slid it in his pocket, deciding to reply later. After the last text, he knew already that Gabriel was taking the conversation towards inappropriate subjects, and he wasn’t going to be able to keep a straight face anymore.

 

 

The last straw was a week later, when the Winchesters and Castiel were having a serious, all-business-like meeting in a motel room somewhere in Iowa, trying to come up with a plan to kill Pestilence, or at best, cut the ring off his finger.

Gabriel showed up unexpectedly, all smiles and cheery attitude. “Hey, gang.” He made himself comfortable on the sofa and unwrapped a big red lollipop, and started suckling on it.

“Not a good time, Gabriel.” Dean’s voice was lower than usual, and he sounded pissed off to say the least. Definitely not in the mood for any of Gabriel’s games.

“Why, what’s up?”

Castiel, who hadn’t spoken in a good half hour, simply observing the conversation between the brothers instead, now replied to Gabriel’s question. “We’re planning to take down Pestilence.”

“Ah, that sounds like fun. What’s the plan?”

Dean sighed heavily, sat on his bed and rubbed his face with his palms roughly. “We don’t have one. We can’t get anywhere near the asshole.”

Gabriel gave him an expectant look, and at that point Sam spoke up, to elaborate. “He’ll probably infect us with all sorts of diseases and what not, if not kill us on the spot.” He sighed. “Kinda makes us vulnerable. We won’t be able to fight.”

“Well, that’s why you’ve got Cassie here.” Gabriel’s eyebrows show up briefly, as he motioned at his brother with his head. “He’d be immune to all of Pestilence’s charms.

Cas didn’t reply; he looked away, knowing that if Famine had affected him, then Pestilence would do. Mostly he felt ashamed that he wasn’t actually able to help the Winchesters on this one. In fact, he was sure he would do more harm than good. Still, he felt Gabriel’s questioning gaze on him, but no one spoke up, and the heavy silence hang in the motel room once more, probably for the fifth time that night.

“Right,” Gabriel’s voice interrupted the silence. “I’m gonna go bring us some food or something.”

As if he couldn’t just snap it into existence.

“Yeah, you do that,” Dean’s voice was only a little bit sarcastic. “Bring me some pie.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and headed towards the door, in a hurry to get out of there, because for the first time, he felt that he was not welcome there. But Sam spoke up just before he’d gone. “Hey, Gabe, can you get me some coffee while you’re at it?”

Gabriel turned to flash him a smile. “Sure thing, buttercup.” He said, purely out of habit, before he heard the words that had flown out of his mouth.

Dean’s head shot up at that. He glanced between Sam’s flushed face, and Gabriel’s sheepish smile, before he got up and crossed his arms across his chest. “Okay, that’s it. What’s going on with you two?”

Sam shrugged, trying his best to feign innocence, and hoping that Gabriel wasn’t about to actually confess. Thankfully, Gabriel played along, pulling his best “what-are-you-talking-about” expression.

“Do you two think I’m stupid?” Dean was nearly glaring at his brother now. “Sam?”

Then, against all odds, Castiel spoke up again. “Dean, do you not know?”

The hunter turned to look at him with an expectant expression on his face. “Know what?”

“Dean…”

Castiel interrupted Sam. “I believe Sam and Gabriel are…romantically involved.”

Sam actually chuckled at that, wondering how on earth Castiel could have figured it out, when he couldn’t figure out his own huge crush on Dean, and the fact that the feeling was most probably reciprocated. Then Sam pushed the thought out, focusing on the current situation.

“You _what_?”

There weren’t many things that could actually scare Gabriel; maybe if one of his brothers was threatening him with a blade, or the fact that sooner or later Michael and Lucifer would have to face each other in the fight of well, pretty much of all time. But the look on Dean’s face when he was finally told the news – from Castiel, no less – _that_ sent a wave of shock through Gabriel.

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?” Dean’s voice boomed in the motel room.

“Well, that’s my cue.” Gabriel said before he snapped himself out of the room, leaving with the loud sound of ruffling feathers.

“Dean…” Sam started again, his voice quieter than usual. He shut his laptop and got up, hesitantly approaching his brother. “Um, it’s true.”

Dean actually laughed at that. Then, as if realising that no one was actually joking, his expression turned serious again, going from shocked, to disbelieving, to “fuck-I-need-a-drink”. As if reading his mind, Castiel poured him a glass of whiskey, and Dean took the drink from his hand only after doing a double-take. It was probably really bad, that a former angel-of-the-lord had become accustomed to suggesting alcohol every time something bad happened, but now wasn’t the time to think about that, Dean thought to himself.

“How long?”

Sam pressed his lips together. “About a month now. Maybe a bit more.”

“You’ve been fucking around behind my back for a month?” Dean shook his head. “Unbelievable.”

Sam attempted an apology, explained that there was no actual reason that what they were doing was bad – and Dean, of course objected to that, reminding Sam of all the bad things Gabriel had done to them during his Trickster days. The conversation died down after that, and they went back to forming a plan to take down Pestilence.

It took Dean a good month, and several delicious “I’m sorry I’m fucking your brother” pies from Gabriel, to stop Dean from sending the archangel deadly glares every time he appeared into the room. Only then did he agree to start renting his separate room, for the couple to have their privacy, and that was the sign that Sam had been looking for to be able to feel completely comfortable with what he and Gabriel had started.

 


End file.
